


Sophrosyne

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Happy Eleven | Jane Hopper, Kissing, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Mathematics, Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Max offers to kiss El if she finishes her homework.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Sophrosyne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/gifts).



> HOPING THAT SEASON 4 GIVES US SOME MORE ELMAX CONTENT. CROSS YOUR FINGERS. PLEASE ENJOY THE FIC.
> 
> _"Sophrosyne" (n): an ideal of excellence of character and soundness of mind, which when combined in one well-balanced individual leads to other qualities, such as temperance, moderation, prudence, purity, decorum, and self-control._

*

14\. Homework And/Or Job Work

El remembers a long metal table. She remembers being given soft crayons in blues and greens and reds.

Oranges and yellows.

Pinks.

El liked the pinks and purples and the black as dark as a starless night. Papa would sit with her, watching her draw.

Homework is nothing like this.

She glares down at the advanced math equations, frowning and slumping over Hopper's coffee table.

"I hate it too," Max reassures her.

El likes how Max braided her hair. Her orange-red waves neatly gathered up and hanging over her shoulder. She and Max found some of pale blue wildflowers by the creek. El tucked them into Max's braid while smiling.

There's no more smiling. Only a headache pounding behind El's forehead.

Max leans in, facing her best friend and her girlfriend. "I got it, El," she says cheerfully, "If you solve this last equation—then—" El glances up sullenly, one of her hands pushed hard against the side of her face, _"—then I'll give you a kiss."_

El's heart pitter-patters.

"… Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart," Max repeats El's solemn words, making an X over her front.

She beams at the determination flaring in El's eyes.

El drops her hand, straightening her back and focusing. She takes another minute and a half before El scribbles out the answer. Max squeals out in delight when El's hands frame Max's dimpling cheeks, tugging her in for a short, sweet kiss.

*


End file.
